


Puppy for Life

by AliasZero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Pet Dean, Pet Names, Pet!Dean, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasZero/pseuds/AliasZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was the most expensive virgin submissive one could find and Sam was a rich guy who bought Dean home so he could own him heart and soul. Little did Sam knew that he would eventually become more than just a dominant to Dean. After all, Dean was simply another pet, another tool, for his fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson one: Know your Owner

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not ready for some heavy BDSM and Dom/Sub play, you better move on from this fic. Now, I've warned you.

They taught Dean almost everything he needed to know. Almost.

They taught Dean he should never look his future master in the eyes. He also should not speak unless spoken to or was given permission to do so. He learnt nearly everything he needed to know in order to be a quiet, obedient pet. Then maybe, just maybe, his future master would reward him, or even let him sleep next to his bed on the floor. As far as he could remember, he has always been kept in here. The outside world was like a ball of mystery to him. The only method he knew for him to get out, is to listen as closely as he could to whatever his different “tutors” had to teach him, like his life depended on it, because his life did depend on it.

The Facility, as it was known in the _community_ , was one of the most famous but also most notorious as it “produced” and “custom-made” all kinds of submissive partners that could suit the requirements of the masters out there. The Facility was not only harsh and picky with their special trainings for the submissives under their care; they were also picky about their buyers.

Most of the well-trained submissives, like Dean, were each kept in a nice, clean room with a glass wall facing the corridor so whenever the potential buyers came, they could just walk down the aisle and take their pick. Yet Dean was different, very, very different. Dean was one of their most expensive items, if not the most expensive. He had the prettiest green eyes and a pair of moist, cock-sucking lips. Together with his almost flawless face structure, it was not hard to see why he was a precious product. However, most importantly, Dean was a virgin.

A virgin submissive was like an endangered animal in the community. It was hard to come across, let alone own one. For that, Dean was under the best and the most special care in the Facility where he could have an entire room separated from all other pets. They equipped him with all the skills he needed to know to please a master, especially in the oral area (apparently his lips were one of the selling points they used for advertising), but he has never undergone any “practical” training.

Once Dean was ready for sale, people went crazy bidding for him. There were rumors about a virgin pet being kept in the Facility for long but no one has ever confirmed it. Now the community simply went nuts. For sure, the high price filtered away a great number of people but there were still a lot of rich anonymous men and women who chased after this almost legendary virgin, hoping he could be solely in their possession.

Dean, of course, did not know much about how the outside world functions. He basically accepted everything that was given to him. He did not question or doubt a word that he was told. He was only theoretically prepared for his life as a submissive only. He practiced using all kinds of toys that existed in infinite number of ways to achieve sexual and sensual pleasure for an imaginary master. He also watched a lot of tapes and videos, and they scared him sometimes but most of the time, they excited him. He wanted to know what it was like, being owned and controlled. Therefore he was desperate to get out.

The finalists of the bidders for Dean underwent a lot of questioning and background checks (mostly financially) before they were allowed to meet Dean. The Facility made sure that Dean could be part of this process as well. Among the rich bidders that were arranged to the individual meetings, Dean had to pick his own master.

Standing nervously behind the giant glass that separates Dean and the potential masters, Dean was collared and cuffed for display. He was wearing nothing but his tight fitting thongs. If Dean hinted that he was interested in any one of them, the person could take Dean home, and Dean would be the person’s submissive for the rest of his life.

His tutors taught Dean a lot of things, but they never told him how a good master would look like. The only thing that he could be sure of was that when Sam Harvelle walked in, he felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. The man was tall, taller than Dean, which was rare considering Dean himself was pretty well-built thanks to all the trainings. But then it was Sam’s eyes. Once they made eye contact, Dean knew he was hooked, not only his heart, but also his soul. Dean swallowed hard under Sam’s intense gaze, as if there was already an invisible leash pulling him towards Sam. He almost tipped his toes and fell forward when Sam licked his lips slowly and tucked his near shoulder length hair behind his ear. To avoid further embarrassment, Dean rubbed his cuffed wrists against each other so a clear and loud sound echoed in the room. Dean chose Sam. A victory smile, although it was just a very subtle twitch of the corners of his mouth, appeared on Sam’s face. Dean did not miss that and he bowed slightly at Sam and casted down his eyes because from now on, Dean was Sam’s, and Sam’s only.

Sam was very specific about how they needed to prepare Dean before he was led to his car. He drove a nice car. Well, of course he did. He must be one of the richest men alive. Dean let the staff dress him according to Sam’s detailed request: collared and cuffed in the best leather restraining tools, wrapped in a lilac silk robe and sprayed with the most seductive cologne one could ever find. Then they led Dean to the shining wheels with a brand new silver leash. Sam stopped them when they were about to open the passenger door.

“He’s riding shotgun.” Sam stated simply.

Although he did not dare to look at Sam’s face, Dean still felt a chill running down his spine because of Sam’s voice. This was the first time he heard Sam’s voice. This voice was going to be his life line in the days and nights to come, and Dean has already fallen in love with it.

The car ride was longer than Dean expected, but he did not dare to ask any questions even though it was apparent that they were not heading towards Sam’s home. Sam drove them away from the city and soon the scenery along the road changed into just trees and bushes. Dean was nervous. He has never been that nervous in his entire life as Sam did not say another word after he started driving. Dean swallowed a little and he peeped outside the window for a couple of seconds before casting down his gaze hastily. The scenery out there was beautiful, breath-taking even. Dean wished he could look at it again. However, he knew he was not supposed to, unless Sam permitted him.

They arrived in the middle of nowhere when Sam stopped the car. Is there going to be a cabin or something where Sam planned to keep him? Dean thought as he fidgeted a little in his seat. Sam got out of the car and walked to his side to open the door for Dean, “Get out. Follow me.” Dean nodded and followed Sam without a second thought. He hoped he was doing well. He hoped Sam liked him being this quiet. Sam led him through a heavy metal door positioned between some bushes. After they both got in, Sam shut the door behind Dean tightly with a dull bang. Dean could not see thing. It was so dark. Then, like he knew the place like the back of his hand, Sam reached for a lever and pushed it up to light up the entire space before Dean. There it was, settling beneath where they were standing, a huge place with a very delicate, vintage design, as if it belonged to another century. There were old book cases that lined up on each side of the rectangular room. Dean’s mouth dropped open a little. He wondered why Sam had to keep him here. Yet again, his master’s decision was not to be questioned.

Without a word, Sam descended the stairs so Dean followed him closely. Once they got to the bottom Sam strolled to the middle of the room and spread his hands, “This is where you will be staying.”

Dean did not know if he was allowed to look around. From where he was standing, he could sort of see a long wooden table behind Sam and some doorways that led to god know where. Maybe it was because he did not get an answer from Dean, or maybe there were some other reasons, Sam stepped closer to Dean in the next moment. For the first time, they were just inches apart and Dean could smell the mesmerizing scent that radiated off Sam. He swallowed again and he shivered slightly, influenced by Sam’s towering presence.

“Are you scared?” Sam asked softly.

Dean bit his lip but he did not utter a word.

“Answer me.” Sam demanded in a tone that made Dean shiver again.

“No.” Dean nearly blurted the answer, but quickly he added, not forgetting the rules taught to him, “No, master.”

Sam smiled a little and he reached out one hand. Dean immediately felt a tingly sensation running through his entire body once Sam’s long fingers came into contact with his chin. Sam flicked his wrist a little to tilt Dean’s face up. Dean kept his gaze cast down until he got another order.

“Look at me.”

Sam had hazel eyes. Dean knew he stopped breathing for a second, probably two, when their eyes met. Sam eyes were always changing colors under the light.

“Call me Sam from now on. You got it?” Sam smiled a little deeper in amusement.

Dean parted his lips and replied, “Yes, Sam.”

“Say it again.” Dean could see the amusement in Sam’s eyes now.

“Sam.” Dean said it with a firmer voice this time.

Sam caressed Dean’s jawline gently, “Good boy.”

Dean took in a short but sharp breath at the compliment. Sam’s voice was magic, like it was the voice which wrapped around his neck instead of the collar.

Sam retrieved his hand and Dean could breathe again. But at the same time something was missing in Dean’s chest. There was an empty feeling settling in his heart. He needed Sam to keep touching him. He wanted to do anything just so Sam would touch him again.

The next thing Dean knew was that Sam was turning around. He knew he needed to follow. He walked gingerly behind Sam as he led him down one of the hallways.

It did not take long for them to arrive in front of a wooden door. Dean understood that this was the room prepared for him. An uneasy feeling started to creep in on Dean. He wondered how it would be like behind that door. He knew stories about some abusive dominants. They dressed well and talked like an elite but beneath that surface they treated their submissives like absolute trash. They did not allow safe words nor ask for consent. They abused and tortured the submissives emotionally and physically till a point that was way beyond any kind of pleasure. For the split of a second, Dean was sacred that Sam would turn out to be one of them, and that thought made him quiver.

But then Sam pushed open the door, “Look up.” And Dean’s eyes widened.

The room was, _huge_. He waited for Sam to step in first before stepping in after. He gasped a little once he felt the carpet under his bare feet. It was the softest thing he has ever felt. It was totally incomparable to the one in the Facility. He followed Sam and took another step, then slowly, another, until a massive bed came into sight. He blushed slightly as a thought of Sam and he sleeping in it crossed his mind.

“You like it?” Sam’s voice once again pulled Dean back from his thoughts and he nodded hastily.

The corner of Sam’s mouth went up just enough for Dean to notice, “Good.” He walked over to the bed and before Dean could register a command came again, “Come over.” Dean obliged and walked to the bed just as Sam pushed away the duvet.

“Sit.” If Dean was not so nervous, he would notice how comfortable the mattress felt under his skin. Yet now was not the time for him to appreciate a mattress since he was listening attentively for his next order.

Sam remained standing as he studied Dean for a silent moment. Then he began, “You’re their most expensive virgin. How ‘virgin’ are you exactly?”

Before Dean could form an answer, Sam asked again, “Were you allowed to play with yourself?”

Dean’s cheeks flushed to a pinkish color but he wasted no time, knowing that Sam was in need of an answer. “Yes, though each time was done under heavy supervision and guidance. We are—were not allowed to play with ourselves in private. They kept us in chastity most of the time.”

“I see.” Dean could hear the smile in Sam’s voice without actually looking up. “That same rule applies in here with me too. Understand?”

Dean nodded, “Yes, master.”

“It’s Sam.” Sam corrected him then he reached out a finger to gently trace around Dean’s chest. Dean’s breathing hitched and he tried his very best to keep still.

“I’m going to take this off now, _Dean_.” The strongest spell was casted upon Dean once he heard his own name roll off from Sam’s mouth. He could feel the silky robe brushing against his skin as it dropped to the mattress. But all he cared about right now was Sam. His master. His dominant. His owner.

Without wasting time Sam spoke again, “Put me on a great show, Dean. Show me how you usually play with your lovely cock there.” He pulled out a silver key from his pocket and unlocked Dean’s cuffs. “Spread your legs.”


	2. Lesson two: This is where you stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has the first taste of being dominated while he masturbates under Sam's instructions.

Dean sat further back in the bed and obeyed. He knew this was the time for Sam to take a good look of him. He dropped the ends of his eyebrows like so many times he practiced before and looked at Sam with his best innocent look, while he hand traveled down from his chest, to his torso, finally to right above his already half hard cock.

He rubbed gently over his lower abdomen, slowly adding pressure as his hand moved further down. His cock has grown into full hardness by now. Dean gripped on the base of it and took his time stroking it.

Sam watched the process closely. He pulled a chair to sit down, like he was enjoying a Friday night movie.

As he parted his rosy, shiny lips, Dean let out a soft moan when the pleasure built. His fingers wrapped firmly around his hard cock and he rubbed his thumb over his slit every now and then. But he did not dare speeding up without permission. “S-Sam…” He spread his legs further apart so Sam could get a clear view of his balls and his tight pink hole.

Sam smirked and crossed his long legs. He narrowed his eyes but Dean caught on with the glimpse of lust and arousal in them. It gave him more confidence. Sam liked what he was seeing.

“Sam…” The name came out more like a moan. Dean reached to massage his balls as he tugged on his cock harder. It took everything in him not to pick up pace and chase after his building orgasm. He noticed Sam licking his lips. “Sam… Can I—Can I move faster, please?”

“Not yet.” Sam’s voice was surprisingly calm and in control. “Aren’t you ashamed of yourself, Dean? Showing everything to a stranger you just met?” The amused tone was not mistaken. It made Dean shiver with pleasure.

“Y-Yes… but I’m just a worthless, pathetic presence… and you’re my master… I need you to look at me. I want you to want me, Sam…” Dean looked at Sam with his teary green eyes, making sure Sam knew all of that was his attempt to get Sam more aroused. He whined and squeezed his balls. He moaned louder this time.

Sam got up from his seat and that meant Dean’s strategy succeeded, but he was not sure what was to come next. He did not know if he was taking this into the right direction. Still he pressed his thumb harder on the tip of his cock and whined again, hoping that would set Sam into motion, instead of just staring at him like a hungry predator.

It worked after all. Now Sam was at an arm’s length only. Under Sam’s intense gaze, for a second Dean forgot what he was supposed to do, or what he should continue doing.

“Dean.” Sam’s voice rang in Dean’s ear like a bell, making him jump. The bed dipped and Sam had one knee over the mattress while Dean still froze at the same position.

“Dean.” Sam called again. He placed his palm over Dean’s knee and when Dean’s eye finally found their focus, Sam flipped him over onto his stomach.

“S-Sam—!” Dean gasped and gripped onto the bed sheet.

“Keep going. Keep touching yourself. Don’t stop. I want to see you come.”

Dean whimpered but he did as he was told. He pushed his ass up in the air and his hands resumed playing with his balls and fisting his diamond hard cock. He moaned aloud when he felt Sam’s jean-clad crotch pressed against his ass cheeks. His cheeks flushed as he pushed back onto Sam’s obvious erection. He bucked his hips more when Sam did not stop him from doing it. He rubbed his ass harder against Sam and thrust his cock into his palm faster.

He could hear a soft, but definitely mischievous laugh. Then Sam’s hand was on the back of his neck, adding force against his leather collar. Dean stilled himself for a moment, waiting for Sam’s instructions.

“Let me know if it gets too much. Don’t need to be shy or embarrassed, okay? But I promise to make you feel really good, Dean.” Dean nodded a little and he went on stroking his cock, finally picking up a fast pace.

With a flick of his wrist, Sam pressed Dean’s face onto the mattress, muffling his breathing for a second then he let go. Dean gasped for air immediately but before he could register Sam's intention, he was pressed onto the mattress again. His hole clenched tight and his cock twitched at the excitement.

His whole body trembled with wave after wave of pleasure and arousal he never experienced before. The time Sam gave him to breathe in between started to stretch out. Soon Dean could not form any decipherable words anymore. He was simply moaning, groaning and whimpering, his hand fisting faster and harder and his hips bucking desperately, in order to chase after his near orgasm.

“…S-S-Sam—” Dean gasped hard and tilted his head a little when Sam let him breathe again after an exceptionally long suffocation, “Sam…p-please… let me c-come—I need to—”

Sam’s hand travelled up to yank on Dean’s hair, the strength just enough to make Dean whimper like a puppy, “Louder. Beg me harder.” Sam’s voice was close to dangerous.

Dean swallowed hard, “Sam—Sam please let me come—let me come—! Please, please Sam…” Tears came to Dean’s eyes and his entire body shook terribly as he was fighting his desperate need to release.

A huge, satisfactory grin spread across Sam’s face, “Then come, Dean, and remember who let you come so hard today.”

Dean nodded frantically and with a few fast and strong strokes, he screamed and came hard, shooting strips of hot, white cum onto the silky bed sheet. He fought desperately for air yet did not dare to go limp before Sam said anything.

Sam let go of his grip on Dean and let him drop onto the bed. He got off from Dean and smiled as Dean finally rolled onto his side and panted heavily to catch his breath. However, Dean’s eyes were still following Sam like a loyal dog, just in case Sam had any further order to give.

Sam fixed his clothes a little and he sat on the edge of the bed. He reached to wipe away the sweat on Dean’s forehead gently, “Are you alright? You can take that right?” He asked softly, a voice totally different from the harsh dominant a few moments before.

Licking his lips a couple of times, Dean breathed out, “Yes…it was amazing, Sam. Loved it so much. Thank you.”

“You did really good. I enjoyed it a lot too.” Sam smiled deeper and two dimples appeared on either side of his cheek. It was so beautiful. Dean’s eyes watered.

“I…” Dean took a deep breath before he continued, “I will be a good sub, Sam. I will be really good, for you.” And he meant it. He wanted to be the one to fulfill all the desire and fantasies Sam had in his mind. He wanted to see Sam smile like that again.

Sam ran his long fingers through Dean’s short hair, “We have plenty of time for you to do that.” Then he took back his hand and got up. Dean followed suit and sat up, but Sam held up his hand, “I think that’s it for today. You need some rest and probably some time to get settled in here. I will send someone in to clean up.” He turned around. The satisfaction and amusement vanished from his face so quickly that Dean almost thought he dreamt about it.

Sam walked over to a cabinet near the bed and opened a drawer to show Dean all the clothes and lingerie folded nicely inside. “You have everything you need in here. If you need anything else, just tell the person who will come in to fix the sheet later. I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

Dean bit his lip and before Sam reached the door, he blurted out in haste, “Will you—Will you come here regularly? Is there a fixed visiting schedule that I can look forward to?”

Sam pondered for a while. Then he looked back at Dean and smirked a bit, “I like to surprise my pets. So the answer is no. Always be prepared, Dean.” After that he vanished behind the closed wooden door, and Dean just slumped onto the mattress.


	3. Lesson three: Be Obedient

Sam must have a wide range of tastes, Dean thought as he went through the drawers and the closet in his room. He had a lot of time to study all the outfits, clothes, lingerie, and stockings (even a dozen of heels with various heights) that were meant for him. Thumbing across the soft fabric of one of the night gowns, Dean sighed heavily and wondered why Sam did not visit him in almost three days.

Did he do something wrong on the first day? Dean held up the white, see-through gown and stared at it absentmindedly. But Sam said he enjoyed what they did… and Sam smiled. God, Sam smiled.

Dean beamed slightly when he pictured Sam’s smile in his mind. It was the most satisfying moment for him since he understood his position as a submissive. He made his dominant smile, and he wanted to do that again. Dean added the gown to the big pile of clothing sitting on his bed. Maybe he should try some of these on. Yeah, he should. Sam said he should always be prepared.

Determined, Dean got up and stripped away the loose t-shirt and boxers he was wearing. He picked up several pairs of panties and thongs and bit his lip, struggling with all those different styles. His thoughts came to a halt when he could not choose between a pair of simple white thong and a pair of silky, light purple panties. Sam picked a lilac robe for him when he took him home. Maybe he should try white this time. Dean slid the thong on and his face flushed a little when the string fitted perfectly between his ass cheeks. It reminded him of how Sam’s hard-on was pressing against him and he could feel blood rushing to his groin at once. He gasped and tried his best to push away the thoughts or he was going to ruin the underwear. Also, he should not get hard when his dominant was not present.

Turning his attention to the stockings, Dean dived into the pile and found a pair with a matching white color and they were lined with some detailed lace flowers. He pulled them on and he smiled almost triumphantly. He felt sexy and confident in them. Giggling softly he made his way to the full body mirror and practiced different poses half-playfully. With his butt almost pressing onto the mirror surface, he was more than satisfied with how the thong made his butt look. He then stepped into a pair of pearl white heels and he could not stop smiling. He did not know this could actually make him happy.

“I can see you are making use of the resources here.”

Dean almost squeaked as he looked up, and there he was. Sam, leaning against the door frame dressed in possibly the best looking suit, was smirking and apparently checking Dean out.

He almost forgot he was wearing heels and tripped over onto the carpet. Dean used a couple of seconds to steady himself and he swallowed while looking down, “S-Sam.”

Sam walked into the room and closed the door behind him. “You like those?” He glanced over to all the underwear and clothing Dean pulled out and lay on the bed.

Nodding fast, Dean replied, “Yes, I do. Thank you, Sam.” After a quick moment of consideration he added, “Sorry for the mess.” He was about to walk over to push away the clothes but Sam held up his hand, “It’s fine. I don’t think we will use the bed today.” He walked close to Dean and did not hide the fact then he was looking at Dean from head to toe. “You look beautiful.”

Dean kept his eyes down and he stared at the tip of his heels, “T-Thank you.” He could feel his ears turning bright red and his cheeks burning. He was once again shocked by how much influence Sam had on him.

Sam pressed even closer to Dean and he was practically breathing over Dean’s face. “Turn around, Dean. Hands on the mirror.”

Not wasting the split of a second, Dean turned around and did as Sam said. He spread his legs and pushed his ass up. He stared at his reflection and swallowed. Sam was obviously drinking in the whole scene. Dean did not dare to ask or say anything. He knew he need to let Sam do everything in his preferred pace.

White was one of Sam’s favorite colors. He studied Dean’s back muscle closely but he did not reach out to make contact with the pale skin, not yet. Dean could feel Sam’s breathing on his skin and his body quivers slightly. He looks up carefully and he saw Sam’s concentrated face, clearly taking his time to observe his reactions. Dean swallowed and licked his lips. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed a thin layer of sweat forming. His chest was heaving up and down a little faster than usual with Sam towering him from behind. He swallowed again, then he jumped as Sam placed his palm on his shoulder blade.

“Stay still, Dean.”

“Yes, Sam. I’m sorry.” Dean took a deep breath and resumed watching Sam from the mirror. He could feel Sam’s hand moving down his back slowly. He also could see Sam’s expression changing, even though it was barely noticeable. Sam was amused, and that thought sent blood rushing to Dean’s groin again.

“What are you thinking about, Dean?” That voice was enough to make Dean’s knees give out, but luckily they did not.

“Y-You…Sam.” Dean stuttered and he could tell Sam was not satisfied with how soft it came out.

Sam’s hand was now close to Dean’s hip. He playfully traces the band of Dean’s t-back with the tip of his finger as he spoke again, “I’m gonna ask you one more time, Dean.” He slid his hand under the band, causing Dean to gasp as the move tightens the retrain on his balls. “What are you thinking about?”

“You!” Dean blurted out in near desperation. His breathing started to labor. “My head is full of you, Sam. Only you!” His cheeks flushed when he felt his erection coming into shape, stretching the tiny fabric that was only able to contain his member when it was in lucid state.

Although he got the answer he wanted, Sam’s hand did not stop. He looked over from Dean’s shoulder and he huffed in victory as he saw Dean’s hardening cock. “That was easy, Dean.”

Dean could not control the shaking of his voice anymore, “B-Because it’s you, Sam. Only you can do this to me.”

“That’s for sure.” Sam reached even lower so he could cup Dean’s balls ever so gently, “You only belong to me, so only I can make you feel like this.”

Dean wished he had something to hold onto. His fingertips were pressed so hard against the mirror surface that they turned white. It took everything in him not to buck his hips to get some friction against his hard cock. He needed to keep himself in control. Dean stared into the mirror and his emerald green eyes were glassy from arousal. He was breathing with both his nose and mouth and every muscle on his body were tensed up once Sam tightened his grip on his balls.

Dean bit his lip so hard it almost drew blood. Sam was toying with him and he had to let him. If he was good enough, maybe Sam would touch him more, or at least let him touch himself.

“You are so hard, and leaking, Dean. You’re ruining the nice lingerie.” Sam teased Dean like he was just talking about the weather.

“Yes… I’m sorry, Sam. I—I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry…” Dean whined and he looked Sam in the eyes, “Sam… I.. I want more… Please…”

Sam smirked and he leant close to Dean, his breath basically touching Dean’s ear, “How bad do you want it, hmm?” He fumbled Dean’s balls through the lace of the t-back, satisfied when it made Dean whimpered like a puppy again.

“R-Really bad… I need it so badly, Sam—Please…I beg you…” Dean rocked his hips a little to brush his balls against Sam’s now stilled palm which resulted in a surprised tight grip. “Sam!”

Sam’s voice turned lower as he spoke against Dean’s ears again, “I didn’t say you can move, Dean. Why did you move?”

“I—I’m sorry—I just really need to—I’m sorry, Sam…” Dean could feel chills running up his spine when Sam did not let go of his balls, “Sam…” He whimpered again.

Sam slid his other hand to grab one of Dean’s ass cheeks. “I think,” He dug his nails into the soft flesh, “I think you need more proper training, from me.” Then he lifted his hand and slammed his palm against Dean’s ass cheek hard.

Dean took in a sharp breath and his entire body got even more tensed. “I’m sorry, Sam. I really didn’t—Sam!” This time his voice went higher with Sam hitting his ass harder.

Sam also squeezed Dean’s balls harder, “You should only do what you’re told, not otherwise, Dean.” He spanked Dean’s ass again and a faint red mark started to appear. “I own every inch of you, Dean. Don’t you forget it again.” The sound of Sam slamming his palm onto Dean’s ass filled the room. Dean’s whimpering began to turn into moaning. Sam smirked when he saw what he wanted to happen. “You’re getting high from this, Dean? Such a slut.”

Dean groaned more in arousal when Sam called him a slut. His cock was an angry red color now. “S-Sam…” He turned his head to look at Sam, “Sam—I’m begging you—Sam—” His cock twitched as Sam continued to spank him. He knew this was what Sam wanted. He would beg and whine as much as Sam wanted just so he could please Sam.

Releasing Dean’s balls, Sam’s hand finally went to wrap around Dean’s pulsing cock. Dean made an almost pornstarish moan and his cock twitched again. Sam stopped slapping Dean’s ass, “Holding it in for me? Is that it, Dean?”

“Yes…Yes, Sam. This is for you. Every time it’s for you…” Dean sounded like he was sobbing. Tears were threatening to fall from his green eyes.

“I want a good show, Dean.” Sam rubbed his palm over Dean’s ass, “Paint a nice picture with your cum for me, would you?” His other hand started to stroke Dean hard and fast.

Dean almost screamed, “Yes! Yes I would! Oh god—Oh—Sam! Sam I’m—I’m so close—so—!!” His body was trembling terribly as his pleasure was pushed to the edge, but still he was waiting for the _word_ , the order—

“Come.”

Just like that, Dean came in spurt after spurt of hot cum, spilling every last drop onto the mirror.


	4. Lesson four: Own me Heart and Soul (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the long overdue update but it's finally here! I will make sure the next one come up asap! Enjoy!

When Dean opened his eyes again, it took him a couple of moments to figure out where he was. His cheeks were pressed to a really soft material, in which he soon realised that was his pillow. He did not remember getting back to bed. He only remembered—

Dean jolted awake at once. He pushed himself up and immediately he felt a big warm palm on his shoulder.

“Hey there, Dean.” Sam smiled down at Dean, who was obviously still not fully awake. “I guess the little fun we had was somehow too much for you.”

Dean’s cheeks started to burn. That was embarrassing, he thought. He must have went under right after he came. He looked up at Sam and stuttered, “I—I’m sorry.. Did I fall asleep right away?”

Sam chuckled slightly, “Something like that.” His hand traveled from Dean’s shoulder to his short hair. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair gently, massaging his scalp. He smiled wider when Dean hummed almost instinctively, “Feels good?”

“Y-Yeah…” Dean bit his lip, realising he was probably enjoying Sam’s touch on him a little to much, “Sorry that I put what we were doing to a halt.” He casted his gaze down, feeling like he disappointed Sam.

“Stop apologising.” Sam’s tone became a little stronger and Dean could feel goosebumps forming on his forearms. “I could have kept you awake, but I figured it would be best if you have enough rest before we do more.”

Dean looked up again and as he shifted his position on the mattress, he noticed something different. He swallowed and gasped slightly when he felt the cold metal between his thighs. He bit his lip and looked down — Sam had put him on a chastity cage, even his balls were contained in the device, with a tiny lock on the side.

The smirk on Sam’s face deepened, “Considered that a gift.” He ran his hand down Dean’s bare chest and rested it just above Dean’s groin, “This is to remind you that your pretty member is owned by me.” He held up his other hand and there it was, the silver key to the lock on Dean’s cock. Dean nodded slowly, “I’m yours and yours only, Sam. And I will be a good boy.”

Sam nodded, satisfied with Dean’s answer. “You hungry? Or thirsty? I can ask someone to bring in some snacks and drinks for you.”

Dean shook his head, “I’m alright. Thank you.” He moved closer to Sam and he observed Sam’s expression closely before he placed his hand on Sam’s chest. “I’m hoping you could stay, Sam.” He pressed his face onto Sam’s chest, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt brushing against his cheek. “We can do anything that you want.” He swallowed hard, realizing how needy that sounded.

Sam’s hand travelled from Dean’s neck slowly to his lower back. He used a little more force to pull Dean closer to him. “I will stay, Dean. That’s why I’m still here.” He rolled Dean onto his back and he caged Dean with his hands on either side of Dean’s shoulders. Sam smirked, “You’re a virgin, Dean.” He stated it softly and Dean flushed to a rosy color.

“Y-Yes…Sam.” Dean squirmed a little under Sam, intimidated by his presence and his intense gaze.

“Now, you know, that is actually quite a problem. We can’t do a lot of things if you're still a virgin from behind. Agree?” Sam used a thick and low voice and Dean could not nod to agree in a faster manner as chills started to run down his spine. He shivered a little when Sam spoke again, “How about we make that ‘problem’ go away?”

Dean gasped and his cheeks turned into an even brighter red. He tried not to seem too excited or nervous about it. “O-Of course. Any-Anything you want, Sam.” His voice came out shaky and he swallowed. Sam was going to make him entirely his. Dean cursed in his head. Christ. He did not expect this day to come so quickly, and he did not know how he should feel about it.

Sam stared into Dean’s eyes and searched for a moment, “If you don’t want to do this, you can tell me, Dean.”

Like it was a reflexive response, Dean shook his head immediately and frantically, “I want to—” He bit his lip, “I want to be completely yours, Sam. I want it so badly.” He shifted on the bed again. The chastity cage was getting a little tight.

Sam smiled, “Alright then.” He took out the silver key and unlocked Dean’s cock. He removed the cage carefully and Dean let out a sigh of relief. His cock was already filling and he was more than glad that he was not restrained down there anymore.

“Craving for me already, huh?” Sam chuckled as Dean’s cock gave an interested twitch. “You’re born to be my slut, Dean.”

That caused Dean to let out a whimper like a puppy. He spread his legs wider, “Claim me. Claim me, Sam.” Determined, he reached his arms up and linked his hand at the back of Sam’s neck. His voice came our raspy with need and lust, “I want to be yours, body and soul.”

It brought a wide smile to Sam’s face. He wrapped Dean’s legs around his waist, “Oh, I will, Dean. I will make you forget who you are after this.”

Dean nodded and he watched Sam unbutton his shirt in a hungry gaze. But Sam’s hand stopped at the third button and he smirked, “Someone is a little lusty here.” Before Dean could respond, Sam took the tie he removed earlier and used it as a blindfold. Squirming and getting a little uneasy, Dean let out a soft whine when his sight was covered up. He wanted to be see Sam and locate where Sam was so he could know what to expect. Now he was a little scared, but at the same time he felt more aroused and he bucked his hips without realizing it.

“You like that? Hmm naughty.” Sam spoke right beside Dean’s ear in a half joking tone. His voice alone was powerful enough to make Dean whine again. Sam moved his hands down Dean’s bare chest and he studied Dean’s features silently. It made Dean uneasy again. He could feel Sam’s gaze but he did not know what he was doing. That was why he literally jerked his body up when he felt Sam’s breath over his chest.

“S-Sam…” Dean shivered and his nipples, God, his nipples were so hard.

Sam finally spoke, “Do you want to know how you look now, Dean?” He slowly and gently brushed his hand over Dean’s left chest, “You look delicious.”

Dean never knew he could produce such a slutty sound from his mouth, not until Sam wrapped his mouth around his nipple. Sam was not even sucking on it. It was simply embraced by the warmth and moist of Sam’s mouth and Dean already felt like he was in heaven. “S-Sam…S-Sam…” His cock has never been so hard. Every end of his nerves was on fire. He was almost sure that he could come if Sam made one more move.

And Sam did. He started sucking on Dean’s nipple. Dean gripped onto Sam’s back and fisted on his shirt for dear life. He arched his back as Sam sucked harder and the tip of his tongue brushed against his nipple, “Oh God—Oh my god—Sam—S-Sa—Sam!” His diamond hard cock was pressed against the fabric of Sam’s shirt and Dean rubbed his cock on it pathetically. Sam definitely knew what button to press, because he made Dean get so close to the edge but also not quite there yet.

With a soft “pop” sound, Sam pulled away from Dean’s now almost reddish nipple, “You look beautiful.” His hand went to wrap around Dean’s cock without a warning and Dean immediately jerked his hips. “So hard and warm Dean… I love it.” Sam smirked and stroked Dean’s cock slowly.

“S-Sam…No—I’m gonna—if you.. oh God—” Dean arched his back again and he threw his head back as he was drowning in the intense pleasure, until Sam removed his hand. Dean lifted his head, panting heavily, worried that he did something wrong that made Sam stop. “Sam..?” Yet the next moment Dean heard the sound of Sam opening a container. Then Dean knew what was coming at once.

“You know we can’t go on without this step right, Dean?” Sam’s voice resonated in Dean’s ears, making him nod quickly. “I know, Sam, and I’m ready.” He swallowed hard as he heard the wet noises of Sam slicking up his hand and fingers.

“I will go as gentle as I can, but you will need to tell me what feels good and what doesn’t. Is that clear?” Dean shifted on the mattress and spread his legs wider, “Yes. Yes, it was really clear, Sam.”

Sam lifted one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder after he warmed up the lube in his palms by rubbing them against each other. “Relax, and deep breaths, Dean.” He reminded Dean as two of his finger tips came into contact with Dean’s rim. Dean tensed up immediately at the touch but slowly he relaxed more, allowing Sam to pat and press his fingers around his rim.

“You have a nice, pink hole, Dean. I really want to ruin it.” Dean gasped at Sam’s words. He could feel Sam’s finger tip venturing closer to his entrance and he clenched and unclenched nervously. “Take a deep, deep breath, Dean.” Sam’s voice was exceptionally soothing whenever Dean got tensed. He took a deep breath and the next thing he knew, was a finger tip pushing its way into him. Dean could not help but jump. He never had the chance to learn about how an intrusion felt like. He bit his bottom lip hard and his thighs were shaking terribly. “Dean.” Here came Sam’s steady and calm voice again,

“Dean. You need to relax. No matter how hard that was to you now.” Sam’s other hand went to rub small circles on Dean’s lower abdomen and it slowly moved to stroke the base of Dean’s cock. “Focus on my voice, Dean. This will feel really good in no time.” Sam continued to guide Dean through it, “Breathe in. Good. Breathe out now. You're doing great, Dean.”

Dean was still gritting his teeth together but Sam’s low voice and his hand on his cock were distracting him from the finger that was making its way further into him. The lube made process smoother than Dean thought but it still hurt a lot. Dean whimpered and squirmed slightly, “S-Sam… Sam it hurts..” The finger stopped immediately and Sam strokes Dean’s cock more, “We will wait till you adjust to this. Okay?” He turned his head to kiss on Dean’s inner thigh.

“I’m sorry…” Dean felt like he was disappointing Sam although Sam was being ever so gentle and caring.

“Stop it. Dean.” Sam’s voice changed into a harsher tone. “This is why I got you in the first place. I want to do this with you. I want to be the one who went through this with you. It will take as long as it takes. You don’t need to be ashamed, or scared. I’m always here to take care of you. I own you, Dean. Thats’s my job, and I enjoy every second of it.”

Dean has never felt such a warm feeling brewing in his chest before. He wanted to cry but he was not sad. He was happy. He knew he chose the right person to own him. He knew Sam was the one. He sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out, “L-Let’s go on then, Sam. I want to be completely yours. Make me yours.”

He could hear the smile from Sam’s voice alone. Dean liked to think that it was because they were so close to physically connecting to each other. The thought made him happy. Dean blurted out a sudden and high-pitched moan when Sam’s finger was on the move again. “S-Sam!” He pushed himself down onto Sam’s finger and he whined as the finger slid further inside him. It felt weird, but at the same time it made his cock jump.

“You’re a quick learner, Dean. I like it.” Sam complimented Dean and he retrieved his finger just a tad bit, before moving it forward again. He repeated the movement slowly, paying close attention to Dean’s reaction and the change in his moaning and whimpering in order to learn what made Dean feel good.

When Sam finally had his finger moving to and fro inside Dean easily, Dean was basically a moaning mess. “Sam—god—S-Sam! Feels good—feels so good!” He arched his back off his bed and the pleasure he felt was something he had never ever imagined. His cock was dripping pre cum all over his abdomen yet he was still not close to coming. “Sam… oh god Sam… I—I—” He did not know what to ask for. He just wanted to push this further. “I want—more—please Sam.. please—”

Sam twisted his wrist and fucked Dean faster with his finger, “Oh, don’t worry, Dean. We will get there.” He put more lube over his fingers and he slowly and gently, stretched Dean’s hole with a second finger.

“Oh my—” A breath was caught in Dean’s throat and he almost forgot he needed to breathe. “Dean. Dean, breathe.” Sam’s other hand was now over Dean’s chest and with the gentle rubbing, Dean shakily let out a breath. “Jesus…Sam…” Tears were pooling in Dean’s eyes. Although Sam could not see it because of the tie wrapped around Dean’s face, he could tell from the break in Dean’s voice. He stilled his fingers once again and he leant forward to speak, “We can take this one step at a time if it gets too much, Dean. You can safe-word out of this. I’m sure you knew about it.” Sam did not stop rubbing Dean’s chest, “Our safe word is polkadot, for this time.” He spoke softly.

That made Dean pause and consider it for a while.

 


	5. Lesson five: Own me Heart and Soul (2)

Their eyes were locked and Sam stared into Dean’s mesmerizing green eyes. He removed the tie for Dean as he knew that Dean was considering if he should safe-word. Sam could read every single struggle going through those eyes. Not gonna lie, for a second Sam thought Dean would actually back away from it, and say the word.

“No.” It came out softly yet firmly. Dean repeated it, “No. I want to go on, Sam. I want to make you proud, and I want to become yours.”

That brought a bright smile to Sam’s face. His dimples were showing and Dean was so glad he did not call it off. Dean gasped when he felt Sam’s fingers moving inside him again. “Keep going, Sam. Love it—Love it so much—”

Sam let Dean grip onto his back like he is his only hope in life. “Me too, Dean. You’re so warm and tight inside. I can’t wait to go all the way up there.” Sam’s breathing started to get uneven as well, “I can’t wait to get inside you.”

It felt so full. Dean felt like every single thread of fibre in his body were strained and tensed that he could barely breathe. His knees were pressed against his chest and he even could not tell if he was breathing or not, because Sam was huge. So huge. Dean choked out a broken moan and dug his nails even deeper into Sam’s shoulder blades, as if that was still possible.

“Dean…Dean you need to breathe.” Sam reminded him in a raspy voice. Beads of sweat were forming on Sam’s forehead as he was using every last drop of his rationality to keep himself from pounding into Dean as hard as he could. “Listen to me, Dean. If you don’t breathe, you can't relax. Then… Then we can’t go on.” Sam panted out.

Dean nodded and he looked into Sam’s hazel eyes. He slowly and carefully, sucked in a breath, and he pushed his breath out shakily. His entire body was trembling as he was so full of Sam’s long, thick cock. Dean tried to take in another breath. This time it felt a little easier. He repeated the process for several times and it actually made him feel somehow better. He smiled faintly at Sam, “Thank you.” It came out like a whisper.

Sam smiled back at Dean. He needed Dean’s confirmation before he did anything more. “I’m going to try moving now, Dean.” He kept their eye contact and very gently, Sam moved his hips just a little.

“SAM—!!” Dean yelped and his toes curled. It was overwhelming. Everything was overwhelming. Dean could barely keep up with what was actually happening. He felt like all his organs were squeezed together to make room for Sam’s cock. He did not even have the strength to moan. All he did was dug his nails into Sam’s shoulder blades and held on for dear life. He breathed and panted heavily and every single nerve on him was on fire.

“Feels…amazing—Dean…” Sam panted against Dean’s ears as he sped up more, his big hands grabbing and massaging Dean’s ass cheeks. He kissed around Dean’s cheek and sucked on his earlobe, making sure Dean only get more and more turned on in the process.

Dean tilted his head so Sam could have more room to leave his marks on him. By now the pleasure has already exceeded the pain and Dean did his best to keep up with Sam’s rhythm. He rocked his hips and started to moan in a way that he did not know he could manage to do. “Sam—Oh god Sam— Love it—love it so much!! Don't stop—keep going—more, more please!” Dean felt the pleasure keep building in his groin and he did not even realize how much he was moaning and begging Sam to go faster and harder.

“Jesus, Dean… I wish you could hear yourself right now..” Sam shifted the angle a little and he smirked when he finally hit on Dean’s prostate, “Gotcha.” He showed no mercy from this point on. He was no longer gentle, instead, he gripped tight on Dean’s ass and pounded right at his prostate like there was no tomorrow.

“Ahh!! Sam! SAM!!” Dean literally screamed. He clawed and scratched his way down Sam’s back, who did not seem to care about it at all at this moment. Sam kept fucking Dean hard and his cock kept twitching inside Dean’s tight and heat.

Sam tangled his fingers with Dean’s short hair and pulled on it, “Dean… Dean— I want us to do this together—” He panted heavily and stared into Dean’s green, teary eyes, “C’mon—Dean—you can do it—come with me—Dean!”

And that was all Dean needed, a command.

He came in long, white strips and he was so overwhelmed that he never knew he could get that high until this point. As his cum spread all over his torso almost vigorously, he felt Sam coming hard inside him as well. It was warm and it filled him up spurt after spurt like it was never ending. Dean whined at the new feeling and he whimpered while they both slowly came down from their high.

Dean’s emerald green eyes were glistering with tears. He could not quite orient himself since he was still recovering from his intense orgasm. Sam pulled out of Dean ever so gently before he went completely limp and simply put all of his weight on top of Dean. Dean did not mind that at all. He liked the closeness, the feeling of skin to skin.

“You okay?” Sam’s voice was raspy and layered with a satisfied undertone. Dean nodded. He was near passing out from coming so hard. He heard Sam chuckle softly.

“I took you to a whole new level huh?” Sam spoke against Dean’s ear and it made Dean shiver. That made Sam chuckle again. “You did good. I’m so proud of you, Dean.”

A genuine bright smile spread across Dean’s face, “I’m glad I made you proud, Sam.” The words came out like a whisper because of how coarse his voice was, but he was sure that Sam heard him. “Yes. You should be.”

Then Sam got up a little and reached out to fetch something in the drawer of the bed stand. Dean did not like that their skin were not touching anymore but he did not complain about it. Instead, he waited patiently. In the next moment, he saw it.

In Sam’s hand was a black, thick, leather collar. Just the sight of it made Dean swallow nervously. “You’ve earn your place, Dean. This is my second gift for you today.” Sam sat up and held the collar in both hands. He showed Dean a silver tag attached to the collar. On one side it has Dean’s name engraved to it, while on the other, it said “Sam’s property”.

This is an important milestone in their relationship. Dean blushed a little and he pushed himself up with his elbow.

“Thank you.” He said it in a soft, submissive voice, with his eyes casted down. Sam grinned and he helped Dean put on the collar. The leather felt heavy around Dean’s neck, but he knew he would get used to it soon. His hand reached to trace around the collar, familiarizing himself with the object and he smiled when he got to the silver tag. “Thank you.” Dean said it again, louder this time.

Sam tilted Dean’s chin up so their eyes met, “No problem. You’re mine, no matter what. That just serves as a reminder.”

Dean wanted to say that he did not need any reminder. He was already Sam’s the moment he decided to go with him. But he did not let that line slip past his lips. He just nodded with the best smile he could manage, knowing that was the best answer Sam ever needed.

 


	6. Lesson six: It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light bondage scene, and Sam asks Dean to go out with him to a party, a very special kind of party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages I know! But I actually found my motivation to upload again. This chap is not much but it's helping me to get back into the swing. Hope you like it:)

Dean shifted in the small chair Sam has given him a little uncomfortably. He wanted to look over his shoulder to see Sam’s expression but he was commanded not to. Sam has tied him up for almost an hour now. His wrists were tied together at his back and the  long rope criss-crossed down his entire back with knots.

At this point, Dean still did not know how he felt about bondage. The people in the facility had taught him the basics, and the right things to say to express his submissiveness, but that was just,  learning, _kind of like, school_. 

Then Sam taught him more about it, and he has done good, according to Sam. So to Dean, it was not bad in any way, because it did not cause him to safe-word. Yet it also was not the best thing in the world, as his master just would not touch him when they were doing it. Also this time, Sam has added an extra rule, being as quiet as possible — on Dean’s part obviously. _An obedience practice, shall we say_ — the exact wordings from Sam. 

“You’re exceptionally quiet, Dean.” The amusement could not be mistaken in voice of the man in control.

Dean was a hair away from responding but he bit his tongue just in time. Instead he jerked slightly in his seat, which made the ropes tighten even more on his pale skin. Also, there has been this damn butt plug inside of him throughout their entire play time, and it did not help that Sam had the control in his hand, occasionally pressing a different button to change to a new vibration pattern. Dean’s diamond hard cock was pressing against his abdomen, hopelessly leaking pre cum, leaving a trail of wet and stickiness from his lower abdomen to his lap. The submissive was shivering bad, his knees rubbing against each other but not too much as he did not want to make a wrong shift to stimulate himself more. He could not come without permission. This new game was basically torture, because of how much Sam was edging him and not allowing him to do basically anything, except, being quiet and submitted to the master.

It had to be over an hour, that they have been doing this.

“P-Please…” A breathy, suppressed moan escaped Dean’s mouth almost unwillingly. He could not take it. He felt like he was going to explode and his watery green looked up at Sam. His cock was an angry crimson color and his lips were trembling. The vibrating butt plug has been pressing and rubbing against his prostate for god knows how long now. “Please…”

“You are so, so beautiful right now.” Sam complimented as he stood in front of Dean. His gaze was like that of a hawk looking down at its prey. “Need your release, hmm? Is this how far you can take?”

The submissive nodded almost frantically. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was gasping for air. He needed his release, _right now_ , or he was going to explode.

Agreeing with his gesture instead of words, Sam leant down and wrapped his long fingers around Dean’s cock. “I give you the permission to make noises now, Dean.” Then the man began stroking Dean’s length fast and hard.

Dean jolted in his seat but was reminded immediately by the tight rope around him that he was chair bound. He could not care less though — “Sam! SAM! I’m— I’m gonna—” The heat pooling at his core and groin was almost burning. “God please—please Sam—” sobbed Dean as he spread his legs and jerked his hips as much as the restraints would let him, trying to communicate how much he needed to unload.

“Come.”

The next moment, Dean whited out, with his head tilted back, a long, high-pitched scream piercing through both of their ears. He came so much, as if it was not going to stop as he coated Sam’s hand with his hot, white cum. “T-Thank you.. Thank you so much…” He found himself murmuring, pleasure still coursing through every part of his body. Even his scalp was tingling. He must have reached a new high.

Once Sam cleaned Dean’s cum off of his hand, he slowly and carefully untied the boy from the chair. The ropes left quite some glorious marks on Dean, and it made Sam feel a little bad for going so far, even though he knew the marks would not stay for long, and nowhere on Dean’s beautiful skin was scratched or bleeding.

“Take it easy, Dean.” Sam hushed when Dean attempt to speak or make a movement as he knew the boy was exhausted. “You did so good. I’m very, very proud.” Sam scooped Dean up and carried him to the soft bed, where Sam laid Dean down gingerly. Meanwhile, Dean had this satisfied glow radiating all over his face. Nothing made him happier than making Sam proud.

The bed was soft, and Sam’s voice was soothing. The last thing Dean managed to say before he let sleep drag him under was, “Please stay.”

—————————

When Dean woke up, he was a little disoriented. Was it night? Or was it the next morning already? The room was dimly lit, but it did not seem dark enough to be night time. Shifting on the soft mattress and eventually pushing himself up on his elbows, Dean was careful not to put too much weight on his ass because, well, even though the plug was removed, it would still hurt for some time before he could sit up properly.

Sam was nowhere to be seen, which made Dean’s chest tighten for a bit. The man never seemed to like the idea of sleeping in the same bed with Dean too much. However, it really was not Dean’s place to judge or complain about it. It was just… a little lonely, after a few months of sleeping in this massive bed and living in this massive room all by himself.

His attention was soon caught though, by the sound of the door opening. He had to squint and put his hand above his eyes when Sam turned on the rest of the lights but he smiled. He did not expect Sam to be back so soon.

“You’re awake already.” Sam sat on the edge of the bed, a soft smile spreading into almost a grin, “So adorable.” The man gently ruffled Dean’s messy bed hair.

Dean blushed and leant into the touch. “I thought.. I thought you were gone.” He spoke in a soft, yet slightly raspy voice.

“I’m here the entire time. You said you wanted me to stay. I was just out to get a phone call.” Sam reassured Dean and kissed the boy’s forehead.

A pinkish flush spread across Dean’s cheek. Ducking his head, Dean nodded and whispered, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” came Sam’s soft, soothing voice. “I know you must still be tired, but I want to invite you to come to a party with me tonight.” 

Dean looked up at once, “A— A party?” He tilted his head, green eyes filled with confusion. _What did that even mean, going to a party?_

“Yeah, a party, well, it’s actually more like I want to show you off to people I know.” The handsome man’s smile was genuine, and his tone was almost… excited. “I have been wanting to do it for a while, and we finally got invited to an event that I think won’t be too scary for you.”

All Dean could hear was his own nervous heartbeat and the blood pumping through his veins, against his ears. He was going to go out with Sam, and meet people, people in Sam’s life. _Oh god_. Dean’s breathing began to hitched for a little, and his palms began to sweat. Yet all the internal struggles did not go unnoticed by Sam.

A warm palm was gently placed on Dean’s shoulder. “Hey, if you feel like you’re not ready, it’s totally fine too.” Sam leant closer to Dean, his hazel eyes locking with Dean’s green ones. “I would never force you into anything you don’t want to do, but I really, really want to introduce you to some of my friends. And I promise I won’t leave your side, and I won’t let anyone touch you.”

It took Dean’s brain to understand what Sam was trying to say, and Dean’s eyes widened, and the words almost blurted out of his mouth, “I— I want to!” Dean could fell his cheeks burn, having heard what was just said, “I— sorry, I mean, I’d love to go with you, Sam,” He probably looked like a complete idiot now, “if— if you want me to.”

Sam huffed out a lighthearted chuckle as he observed Dean’s reactions. “Of course I want you to come, dummy. I’m asking you to come with me.” Sam gently patted Dean’s hair, “You can pick an outfit you like from the closet, any one of the suits probably, but under whatever you choose…” The man trailed off for a bit, “you will still have to wear your collar, and underwear of my choice, because once we’re inside the private area, you won’t be needing anything but some lingerie.”

Dean gulped nervously. _Oh god_. He was educated about these kind of parties before, but now he was actually going to one, where Sam would be showing him off, literally.


End file.
